The Sonata
by RageDragon24
Summary: One shot of CallieAddison. Callie remembers the beautiful music Addison used to play for her on her piano.I do not own any of the characters, although I wish I did :


Sonata

A cold drizzle fell from the gray, overcast sky, which seemed to mirror Callie's melancholy mood as she ran her fingers over the ivory piano keys. She sat at the black baby grand, oblivious to the world around her. She received a call from Addison a week prior, warning her that the movers would be coming on this day to take her piano to her house in LA and Callie sat on the bench, waiting for the doorbell to ring. She had no clue how to play, but she could remember the beautiful music that Addison played after dinner as they sipped wine and relaxed. Callie's favorite song was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata and Addison played it flawlessly, the beauty of the song touching Callie's heart. But now the living room was silent and dark, save for the faint light that seeped through the drapes of the large bay window behind her. And the thought of never hearing Addison play for her again brought her to tears.

Callie laid her head on top of the piano sobbing. She remembered the day the piano arrived at the house Addie and Callie shared. Callie had just stepped out of her car and could hear music coming from inside the house. She was surprised to see that the music was coming from a huge piano sitting by the living room window and that Addison of all people was playing. Callie took a seat on the couch nearest to the piano and started Addison to the point she slammed her fingers down on the keyboard.

"I didn't know you could play," said Callie, a quizzical look upon her face.

Addison laughed. "I wouldn't call what I'm doing 'playing'. I am so out of practice."

"Why didn't you tell me? We've been dating for three months, and you never mentioned that you played the piano. You only said you were in band, and I had no idea that a piano was a marching band instrument." Callie made sure Addie heard the contempt in her voice; the living room had been haphazardly rearranged to make room for the piano.

"That's because I wasn't in a marching band. I was in a jazz band and a skilled pianist is needed or it wouldn't be 'jazzy'." She also made sure her response was just as catty as Callie's. "And before you ask, the piano was moved from the brownstone in Manhattan before the closing on the property. I couldn't lose it after all the years we've been together. It's also good stress relief. I didn't think it would be a problem."

After hearing the story behind it, Callie's attitude softened because Addison seemed to be absolutely ecstatic that she and her beloved instrument were reunited once again. The way she smiled, the way her eyes shone, the way her fingers fluttered over the keys made it certain that she was the happiest she had been in a while.

"So, do you have a request, Cal? Just keep in mind I'm seriously out of practice so it'll sound like shit."

Callie grinned. "How about…an easy song…_Heart and Soul_. I've always been amused by that tune."

"Okay…" Addison lined her fingers up and tapped a couple of keys to remember the note the song began on. With a smile, she recognized the key and started to play. She was intrepid at first, but as the song continued she played with flamboyance. And it was from this point on that Callie fell in love all over again with Addison and her talent for music.

They didn't see much of each other for the next week due to conflicting schedules, but the night they had off together, they lounged in the living room after the rich Italian dinner Callie made and sipped Chardonnay. Addison reached for the remote to turn on the TV, but Callie grabbed her hand to halt her actions. Addie looked at Callie with confusion.

"I was going to see what was going on in the news, Cal. I wasn't going to turn it onto, like, porno or something."

Callie chuckled. "No, it's not that. I kinda wanted to hear you play tonight."

"It's our first night off together in a week, and you want to hear me play? I think the wine's getting to you…"

"I love hearing your music. It soothes me, and you know it takes something really special achieve that feat. C'mon, play for me. Please?" Callie pouted out her lower lip.

"How can I deny that face anything?" asked Addie as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before she strode to the bench. She situated herself and set her wine glass upon the piano. "So…what do you want to hear? I've been practicing while you were at work so I'm pretty confident I can play anything that I have music for. I've got Beethoven, Mozart, Bach, and Schubert-"

"Surprise me. I'm sure I'll love whatever you play."

There was a shuffle of paper followed by the most beautiful piece of music that Callie ever heard of in her life. She felt the music caress her very soul, the low notes resonating within her chest, the melody milking tears from her eyes as she listened to Addison play. The song seemed to go on forever, but when it ended, it felt too short. Callie never felt this way with music before. She quickly composed herself, wiping the tears from her face before she broke the silence.

"What was that?"

"That piece happens to be _Impromptu in G Flat Major_ by Schubert. It was my mom's favorite piano tune so when she forced me to take lessons at the ripe young age of five, she told me she wanted me to play it for her someday. I did at fourteen, which surprised even her. You're a rich bitch too, what did you have to play?"

"Me? Nothing, actually. My parents were pretty cool and didn't force me into anything I didn't want to do. However, I wish I could play music like you can. I wish I had your talent."

"My talent? All it takes is practice. I would come home after the end of my shift and play to get the stress out of my system. The best part is that you can screw up as many times as you like. We surgeons don't get to make mistakes. But here in the sanctity of my home, I create without the possibility of destruction." Addison paused, and then smiled. "I'm sorry. I'll stop rambling on about crap."

"Nah, I don't mind. I find it quite sexy when you ramble." Callie finished her glass of wine and leaned back against the couch. "I want you to play something else. Can you play _Midnight Sonata_? I've loved that song as long as I can remember."

Addison obliged and played the song with a smile. Callie shut her eyes and let the music take her away.

Months of bliss passed, and Callie couldn't be happier with Addison. However, when Addie was going through a small bout of depression, she decided to leave Seattle for a trip to Los Angeles. She blamed the rain and the cold for making her feel blue and thought some sun and old friends would brighten her mood. So after kissing Callie goodbye, she left for a week and half.

Callie couldn't wait for Addison's return. Every day in her absence Callie would pine for her touch, her warmth, her lips. She even made dinner the night she was due to return. But Addie didn't arrive until very late at night so the dinner was cold and Callie had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Callie?" Addison whispered as she touched Callie's cheek.

Callie opened her eyes and stretched. "What time is it?"

"1:52. I'm sorry I didn't come home in time for dinner. It looks delicious." She sat down next to Callie and snuggled up to her chest. She looked up into Callie's eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She planted a kiss onto Addison's soft lips. "So…how was your trip? Did you have fun?"

"The trip was…um…informative, but I don't want to talk about it now. Can we go to sleep? I'm bushed."

Callie was confused by Addie's response but agreed to sleeping. For a week, Addison acted weird, almost withdrawn. Callie asked repeatedly if she had done something wrong, and Addie would respond the same every time: "No, it's nothing. You didn't do anything Cal." Addison wouldn't eat much, she toyed with her food often, her mind deep in thought. She didn't even touch her piano and it started to collect dust as it sat unused for over three weeks. Callie tried to convince Addie to play for her, but she denied her request saying she had more important things to do.

Soon Callie learned why Addison was acting different. It was a rainy Thursday evening and Callie had just finished her shift. As she ran from her car, her heart jumped at the sound of Addison's piano. She bolted inside and found Addison sitting on the bench, her head hanging low. She stopped playing.

"Addie?" Her excitement faded away immediately at the sight. "What is it? And don't you use that bullshit excuse that everything's fine, cause obviously it isn't! You've been acting weird all week so please tell me what's wrong!"

Addison looked up to Callie, tears gleaming in her blue-green eyes. "I can't stay here anymore. I didn't get position of chief."

"I'm sorry Addie, I really am…"Callie walked to Addison and sat on the bench next to her.

"I cannot live here anymore. I need a new life, away from this place, away from Seattle. I'm tired of the crap and the rumors and the gossip! I got offered a job in LA, and I took it today. I'm looking into houses tomorrow."

Callie jumped up from her seat in shock. "You…WHAT?" She tried to put words together, but failed in the attempted. All she could do at the moment was cry. Her lover was going to leave her for a JOB. "But…how could you?! How could you just leave?"

Addison gazed up at Callie, tears rolling down her face. "It isn't like that, Cal. I don't want to leave you! I want you to come with me! You and I, we could start new lives in LA together! We could go to the beach and sip margaritas! We can be free of the crap here. What do you say? We can sell the house and leave!"

Callie stood, still shocked by the situation. It took her a couple minutes to respond. "I…can't." She saw Addison's face fall at her reply. "I am the Chief Resident. I cannot go with you."

From that point on they did not speak to one another except to argue. The fight didn't stop until Addison was called in for an emergency surgery. Callie sat alone in bed and bawled furiously into her pillow until she fell asleep. When she awoke the next day, she saw that Addison had slept on the couch, a bottle of scotch by her side. Callie left for work without waking her up. This is how things went for a while; Callie wasn't sure how long it lasted. After her shifts, she'd come home and notice more and more boxes of Addison's things piling up in the garage. Soon the house was almost empty, except for Callie's things and the black piano that started turning gray due to the built-up dust on its surfaces.

Callie was the first to speak to Addie, who was packing up the rest of her clothes in the master bedroom. "So, I guess you got a house."

"Yeah, obviously." Addison was still upset with Callie.

"Yeah…" Callie trailed away as she stepped away from Addison. She was about to leave the room but said softly. "I know you're pissed at me, and I get that, but you and I? We have our careers to attend to. I'm sorry I can't go with you, but it would be unfair for any of us to leave our profession for the other. We have come too far to just give up. I love you, and even though you are leaving me, I want you to be happy. And I want us to still be friends." She stopped when Addison turned to face her, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled. "What do you say?"

Addison sprung up and embraced Callie. "I'm so sorry Callie! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Apology accepted, but that wasn't the answer that I was looking for." Callie wiped the tears from Addie's face.

"Yes, we'll always be best friends…even though I'm going to miss the sex." And with that response they laughed until they cried.

The next morning, the movers came and took everything away except for the piano. A few hours later, Addison departed after half an hour of tearful goodbyes, during which Addison played _Moonlight Sonata_ for Callie one last time. And after Addison left, Callie was all alone. This was her house bought for her by her parents, but it was meant for at least two people. A single person couldn't be happy in such a big house, but Callie got by, even though it hurt.

The doorbell woke Callie and she jumped up, realizing she had fallen asleep on Addison's piano. She answered the door knowing it had to be the movers and let them in. It didn't take too long to move the piano with five men and within an hour, they were gone, leaving nothing but divots in the carpet where the piano stood for so many months. Everything of Addison's was gone, and Callie started to weep at the harsh realization of it all. She walked into the guest bedroom and opened the closet door. She rummaged through the pile of shoes and garbage bags full of clothes Callie didn't wear anymore and in the corner underneath the crap, she found what she had been looking for.

She pulled out a guitar case and removed the acoustic guitar from inside. She blew off the dust and tuned the strings. Callie had lied to Addison; she took guitar lessons as a child. She never wanted to outshine Addison's musical talent, so she played stupid every time Addie played. All she wanted was Addie, and she never wanted to hurt her.

Callie lined her fingers up and played a few chords. Addison was right when she said that music was a great stress reliever; she felt better already. Within a couple of minutes, her tears had dried as she began strumming an Acoustic version of _Classical Gas_, humming all the while to herself.


End file.
